venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Home is Where the Hate is
Home Is Where The Hate Is is the 30th episode of The Venture Bros. and is part of Season 3. Plot The Monarch and Doctor Girlfriend have moved into Phantom Limb's former home, a duplicate of the Frank Lloyd Wright Ennis House. The Monarch is burning the bed, claiming to be copying the action of Farrah Fawcett's character in The Burning Bed. Girlfriend asks him why he's doing this, and he reveals his dissatisfaction with their new neighborhood, which is a gated community for supervillains. ("It's like Boca Raton on Halloween!") He also says, "You know what's sick? YOU were sleeping with someone who read The Secret!, referring to her old lover, Phantom Limb. Girlfriends orders the Henchmen to leave their house. She tells them that they're invited to a party for Supervillains, thrown by Sergeant Hatred. Sergeant Hatred, Dr Ventures new Arch Enemy, arrives at the Venture Compound, making a seemingly villainous entrance, then quietly asking the boys "is your dad around?" Hatred gets to know Dr Venture, and he invites him to his party. At the party, Hatred shows Monarch an IED that can be attached to someones spine. Monarch steals it and places it on Ventures spine. Hatred and Monarch get into a hot tub together, and Hatred tells Monarch that he knows he has been stealing from him, so he treats Venture with kindness to get revenge on Monarch. Venture enters the hot tub, and the IED goes off, but the water rendered it ineffective. Cultural References * One of Sergeant Hatred's party games is to guess the identity on a nametag pinned to your back. ** Dr. Girlfriend's tag is Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis (who the character is actually based on) ** The Monarch's tag is Mark Knopfler ** Dr. Venture's tag is Mariah Carey ** Brock's tag is Harry Dean Stanton * The Moppets are watching the movie Nell, but confuse it with The Silence of the Lambs. Hank confuses it with Shindler's List due to the presence of Liam Neeson. * Sergeant Hatred has a picture of Richard Nixon over his mantle. Connections to other episodes * Although never mentioned specifically, it is assumed Princess Little Feet is still Sergeant Hatred's wife, as there are pictures of her hanging up in the den.Episode "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)" * Sergeant Hatred mentions that he is not legally allowed to be near minors. Hank mentioned in "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills" that he and Dean were once molested by Sgt. Hatred.Episode "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills" * Sergean Hatred also mentions that he knows the Monarch's henchmen have been stealing from him. This has been mentioned in several past episodes. * As The Monarch is looking at the Guild's "yearbook", the first picture the audience sees is that of a Dr. Quymn. A future episode in season 3 is "Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman". Production notes * This episode was also titled "My Dinner With Hatred", causing some confusion. References Home Is Where The Hate Is